


Pros & Cons

by LadyVictory



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Amy Santiago, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: Amy's lips are always soft and taste vaguely of cherries. Rosa thinks this is because of the chapstick the other woman uses, but she's sure that if she asked Amy would babble on forever about moisture contents and natural flavors and blah blah blah, so Rosa doesn't ask.****Something is going on between Amy and Rosa, and Gina is going to get to the bottom of it...





	Pros & Cons

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: I don't own em, or get paid when I use em.
> 
> AN 2: This is a little something I wrote up for a good friend, who was a sweetheart and drew my a cute Halloween icon. Thank you <3
> 
> AN 3: Kinda OOC - it's been a while since I had a chance to watch BK99. But, it is all on good fun!
> 
> AN 4: As always, unedited, so sorry! I really do just type yhese onto my phone...

**GINA**  
  
"Hey Gee...?"  
  
Charles' voice is higher than normal and has that wavering quality it gets when he is trying to be smooth about something.  
  
Gina rolls her eyes and cracks her gum once, a sign that he may approach, but that he will lose speaking privileges if he displeases her.  
  
"Is there... something going on between Amy and Rosa?"  
  
Gina's attention immediately flips from her phone to the sweaty, hesitant man standing before her desk. Her eyes flicker up from the screen, one eyebrow ticked up at half mast.  
  
"No," she says, tone a little too firm to be bored, but still blase enough to be casually dismissive of the idea.  
  
"No?" Charles asks, wringing his hands together.  
  
He looks more confused than like he is questioning her.  
  
With a sigh, Gina sits back in her chair, leaning back far enough that Charles looks worried she will flip it. Instead, she carelessly flings her legs onto her desk (disrupting the papers there) and laces her fingers over her stomach (phone safely under them).  
  
"Of _course_ there isn't, Chuck. If there were, Rosa would have told me."  
  
The detective scrunches his face in a doubtful grimace. "Um... no she wouldn't? Rosa doesn't tell anybody anything. Remember that time she got appendicitis and did emergency surgery on herself in the evidence room in between interrogations during the Alvarez case?"  
  
Gina looks at him with pity. "You didn't know what she was doing back there?"  
  
" _Y_ _ou_ knew?!"  
  
"Not so observant for a detective, are you Boyle? Anyway, back to your original inquiry, there is no way Rosa and Amy are a thing because I don't know about it. I would have put it on instagram, pinterest, and my Myspace page if I did."  
  
"There is... a lot to process in this conversation, and I - wait, did you just say you still have a Myspace page?" He sounds vaguely horrified.  
  
Gina considers lighting his desk on fire for daring.  
  
"The only way to move forward is to know where we've been, Charles."  
  
"... You know what, fair enough." He nods, pursing his lips, then goes back to being unsure. "It's just that... lately they seem... closer? I mean, yesterday Amy complemented Rosa on her new leather jacket, and Rosa said _thanks_ , and told her she got it on sale."  
  
Charles sounds scandalized, and Gina frowns.

That was... unusual.

Rosa _had_ been more... something lately. Not happy or relaxed, but maybe more tolerant?  
  
Amy had actually been _taking_ her lunch breaks instead of eating at her desk while she worked or solved some of those insufferable nonsense riddles.  
  
And three times in the last month, Amy had said something especially ridiculous during morning briefings and Rosa had declined the easy kill, leaving Gina to pick up all the slack.  
  
No.  
  
These thoughts were a waste of time, a betrayal of the pact of Babylon. If something were going on, Rosa would have told her. Period.  
  
"You're making me doubt myself Charles, and I _never_ doubt myself. Unacceptable." She makes buzzing sounds with her mouth and shooing motions with one hand, the other lifting her phone into her line of vision again. "You may go."  
  
Charles opens and closes his mouth a few times, less insulted and more trying to find another angle of inquiry, before sighing deeply and shrugging in defeat.  
  
"Right. Yeah, you're probably right," he says.  
  
Snapping back to a sitting position as Hitchcock wanders by - it's almost time for lunch and she'll be damned if he eats his before she's had a chance to decide whether she wants it or not - Gina rolls her eyes at her friend.  
  
"I'm _always_ right, Chucky. You should know this by now."  
  
"Yeah..." He turns and takes a step before whipping back around, hands up in his 'I still think I am right but I don't want to cause conflict' positions. "It's just that-"  
  
Gina, spotting first Rosa, then seconds later Amy, get up and make their way towards Babylon, is not interested.  
  
"Always. Right. Be gone, peasant."  
  
This time the dismissal is accompanied by a Level 2 glare and Charles gets the message.  
  
He shuffles away, looking like a puppy who has had its nose bopped by a newspaper, and Gina rises to her feet.

Not that she in any way, shape, or form thinks that Charles is right, but, on the off chance that she can be the first there for something embarrassing, she owes it to all her followers to follow the two women...

  
  
**ROSA**  
  
Amy's lips are always soft and taste vaguely of cherries. Rosa thinks this is because of the chapstick the other woman uses, but she's sure that if she asked Amy would babble on forever about moisture contents and natural flavors and blah blah blah, so Rosa doesn't ask.  
  
(She secretly thinks it's kind of cute when Amy gets excited about something and rambles on, but she only has so much patience for people knowing things about her and Amy already knows what products she uses in her hair - for that extra curl and bounce - so that will do.)  
  
Rosa is distracted (Amy is doing that thing where she sighs as they kiss, and Rosa can't help but grudgingly find it charming), but not so distracted that she doesn't have a (figurative) eye on the time. They have to be back, staggered by at least 2 minutes, in the next 10.  
  
"Amy," she murmurs in between kisses, loathe to pull away yet.  
  
"Hmm?" Amy hums, not really listening.  
  
Rosa can't help but smirk at the blissed out look on the other woman's face.  
  
There's a lot of that nonsense happening lately - Rosa being unable to help herself when it comes to Amy.  
  
  
They started sneaking off together a few weeks ago, when Rosa had followed Amy to the bathroom on what the shorter detective thought was a sneaky smoke break. Rosa, though she will deny it to her dying breath, had been concerned - Amy had been taking more and more smoke breaks since the O'Toole case had gone to trial, and Rosa didn't like the way she was starting to wheeze.  
  
She had confronted Amy, snatching the lit cigarette out of her hand and crushing it into a ball in her palm. (Amy admitted she found it hot later on, but not as hot as Rosa probably did, and Rosa had rolled her eyes and flicked her ear like a misbehaving puppy.) Amy had yelled at her (a bold choice), stomping her foot and whining that she had 'so few things that brought her pleasure right now' and 'could Rosa just let her suck a little happiness out of life.'  
  
So Rosa had kissed her. Clearly.  
  
Amy had kissed back, definitely moaned too, but then jerked away and sputtered.  
  
"What, wait? This isn't, I don't-"  
  
"Kissing me tastes better than inhaling arsenic, with the added bonus of not poisoning yourself," Rosa had reasoned, sounding almost bored. (If her heart was beating a little faster, and her hands a little shaky, it had _nothing_ to do with kissing Amy. Nope.)  
  
Amy had nodded, because really, how could she argue with that?  
  
"I didn't mean I didn't like girls - _women_ \- I didn't mean that I didn't like women," Amy had said as Rosa pulled her back in, as if she had offended the other woman. (As if.) "I just, you seem opposed to work mixing with-"  
  
But Rosa had cut her off with another kiss, unwilling to hear the end of the sentence (lest she be reminded of her own policy and have to stop).  
  
It worked. Amy hasn't had a cigarette in weeks, and Rosa has had a much more pleasant way to break up her day then counting Scully's bunions or playing "stinky cheese or dead body" whenever Boyle feels like getting creative with the hotplate in the breakroom.

  
  
"We have to go soon," Rosa says, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
"Oh," Amy breathes, voice small and a disappointed. "Now?"  
  
"Two minutes," Rosa allows, rolling her eyes but unable to help the small grin that curls the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, okay," Amy says, smile soft and warm.  
  
There is a corresponding warmth in Rosa Diaz stomach, but she ignores it, licking her lips in preparation for more kissing.  
  
Instead of going back for more though, Amy leans in and nuzzles Rosa's neck, wrapping her arms securely around the curly haired detective's waist. She hums, a little happy noise - like when she's printing reports to fill out, or when the bodega around the corner has her favorite kind of Naked Juice - and then sighs.

Rosa is too surprised to resist, arms coming up to hold her close automatically.

"Two minutes," Amy murmurs, seemingly content.  
  
Before Rosa can ask Amy just what the hell she is doing, or pull her back up for more smooching, the door to Babylon bangs open with an accusatory " _AH HA!_ Freeze, suckas!"  
  
The two detectives spring apart instinctively, Amy reaching for her heart and Rosa reaching for her piece.  
  
"Jesus Gina, are your trying to kill me?" Amy wheezes, bending at the waist and resting her hands on her knees as she pants.  
  
"More like trying to get killed," Rosa growls, torn between glaring at the intruder and putting on comforting hand on Amy's back.  
  
She settles for holstering her weapon instead.  
  
Gina looks unimpressed, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Oh contraire, sweet sisters of the lavender menace, as if I would waste my time on such trifles. No, what brings me down here is bigger than my amusement at terrifying Detective Santiago or my love of flirting with sexy, sexy death. I am on a _mission_ ."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Linetti?" Rosa mutters, glare like laser beams as she matches Gina's stance.  
  
"It was brought to my attention, by _Charles Boyle_ , of all people, that there may be something happening between the two of you. Something of a _romantic_ nature. I, being the incredibly observant and fabulous Queen that I am, assured dear Charles that he was mistaken. Yes, there was some evidence of canoodling, but I would be the first to know _for sure_ if something was going on, because I have an inside source. Isn't that _right_ , Detective Diaz? Hmmmm?"  
  
"Oh my god why are you so dramatic, you weirdo," Rosa complains, rolling her eyes at the secretary's antics. "Relax Gina, there's nothing going on between Santiago and me."  
  
"Yes Gi- wait, what? I... what do you _mean_ there's nothing going on?" Amy's voice is high pitched, upset and surprised.  
  
Rosa winces.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I mean?" The gruff woman asks, rolling her eyes again.  
  
Amy looks... downright hurt. Rosa gets a strange, queasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Rosa, I... look, I'm not comfortable _lying_ about this. I-it took me a long time to be able to be out and proud and I won't be your dirty little secret." Amy says it to her shoes, biting her lip and wringing her hands, but she says it firmly.  
  
Rosa blinks slowly, the feeling in her gut twisting sharply at the sight of what could be tears shining on Amy's eyelashes.  
  
"Oh," Rosa says, voice a quiet whoosh of air.  
  
"Oh," Gina says, equally stunned.  
  
Cracking her neck, Rosa comes closer to Amy, bending to catch her eyes. She recognizes the feeling in her middle now. Guilt. She hates guilt.  
  
"Amy, I didn't realize you considered this a thing," she says, frowning.  
  
"You _don’t_?" Amy asks, confused.  
  
It's a cute look on her, and it eases the guilt some, replacing it with a warmer, gentler feeling.  
  
_OH_.  
  
Rosa clears her throat, head rocking back a little.  
  
"Not until right now. I just thought we were having fun. Otherwise I'd have to tell Gina."  
  
Amy looks at her like she's speaking ancient Greek (except she would probably understand it if Rosa was, the giant nerd), completely baffled.  
  
"Uh, no offense but why is it any of Gina's business what _we_ are to each other?"  
  
"Full offense taken," Gina interrupts before Rosa can reply, huffing. "It's _my_ business because Rosa and I are gal pals, the gal-iest of the pal-iest."  
  
"Wait, WHAT?"  
  
  
  
**AMY**  
  
This can't be happening. There is no way this is happening.  
  
Amy is dreaming. That _has_ to be it. She's asleep at her desk, having not gotten to the coffee in time to fight off the afternoon crash.  
  
Dream Rosa looks at her with big, perturbed eyes, and she realizes she is probably hyperventilating.  
  
Great. Not embarrassing at all.  
  
"Gina and I are kinda seeing each other. Nothing exclusive, but if you and I were, I'd have to tell her. It's important to have clear and open communication between all partners."  
  
Amy giggles - she can't help it - and the sound is uneven and a little manic.

She's not _sleeping_ , she's had a frickin' _stroke_ and is lying on the floor foaming at the mouth.

"What is even _happening_ right now?"  
  
"If Rosa wants to date you, that's fine with me. I just refuse to know something after Charles _Boyle_ of all people."  
  
Gina shudders, sneering.  
  
"Want me to beat him up?" Rosa asks, but even in her weird death-dream, Amy can tell she doesn't mean it. That she's just offering to make Gina smile, which the other woman does, batting her eyelashes winsomely at the detective.  
  
"I'm sorry, before I slip into the coma that I know this brain aneurysm is leading to, let me get this straight," Amy interrupts, slow blinking. "The two of _you_ are seeing each other," she states, pointing back and forth between the other women in the bathroom. (Both Rosa and Gina nod, looking at her as if she is crazy.) "And the two of _us_ ," now she points to Rosa and herself, "are nothing?"  
  
Rosa looks taken aback, flinching and frowning and maybe a little hurt, which totally isn't fair because _she’s_ the one that said there wasn't anything going on between them.  
  
"I didn't say nothing. I clearly like you or I wouldn't let you within ten feet of my face," the other detective grumbles.  
  
"It's true - remember what happened when Scully tried to hug her when she got him and Hitchcock that palette of Halloween candy for their Secret Santa last year?" Gina asks, oh so reasonably, pulling a nail file from seemingly nowhere and working on her already immaculate manicure.  
  
"It was two year old candy," Rosa mutters, grimacing at the thought of the man putting his greasy hands (literally, he had just been feeding himself strips of barely cooked bacon with his bare hands) on her. "I got it because I thought if they ate it they'd get sick and use their PTO until Three Kings Day."  
  
Gina clucks her tongue in sympathy, blowing an air kiss. "It's the thought that counts."  
  
"Right. So... you like me?" Amy asks, slowly like she is learning to speak a new language.  
  
"Clearly," Rosa snorts.  
  
"But you're seeing _Gina_ ?"  
  
"Feel free to say that with about 1000% percent more reverence, Amy-with-the-good-hair," Gina sing-songs, bored of filing her nails.  
  
She moves on to cracking her gum, like some sort of mean girl teen movie villain.  
  
Amy wrinkles her nose, more confused than anything else.  
  
Rosa sighs and rolls her eyes, though Amy can tell she is trying to find a way to communicate what she wants to say rather than being resentful she has to speak.  
  
Maybe she _does_ like Amy, after all.  
  
Rosa opens and closes her mouth a few times, before huffing and turning to face Gina.  
  
"Apparently me and Santiago have a thing," she states, frowning and blinking hard.  
  
"Santiago and me," Amy says automatically, "though you can always... go with Santiago... and... I?"  
  
She trails off when she notices they are both looking at her like she's grown another head.  
  
"Anyway," Rosa starts again, shaking her head. "That cool?"  
  
Gina tilts her her and taps her chin lightly with the tip of her index finger for long, drawn out seconds.  
  
Rosa clears her throat, once, twice, and readjusts her stance - as close to squirming as she gets.  
  
Amy just blinks slow, feeling like she is watching a weird surrealist improv show. (She shudders - she _hates_ improv with the burning passion of a thousand suns, it makes her itchy and nervous and she suffers from horrible second hand embarrassment.)  
  
"You're a grown up, you can canoodle with whomever you like," Gina allows magnanimously, and Amy can't help but smile at her correct usage of 'whom.'  
  
"Cool," Rosa replies, turning to Amy. "Cool?"  
  
Amy is silent for long moments, contemplating, making lists of "pros" and "cons" in her head.  
  
_PRO: Rosa is a really good kisser._ _  
_ _  
_ _CON: Rosa doesn't think that regularly sneaking away to make out on company time makes them "a thing."_ _  
_ _  
_ _PRO: Amy doesn't mind casual dating, as long as there is open and honest communication, and Rosa is nothing if not upfront - she'll never have to worry about anything shady._

 _CON: She really likes Rosa, and feels like this could get less than casual faster rather than slower._ _  
_ _  
_ _PRO: Rosa is a_ really _good kisser._ _  
_ _  
_ _CON: sharing even a casual dating partner with Gina seems like a recipe for disaster._ _  
_ _  
_ _PRO: Rosa's hair._ _  
_ _  
_ _PRO: Rosa's smile._ _  
_ _  
_ _PRO: Rosa's hands. Also her eyes. And the way she laughs when she's genuinely surprised..._  
  
Rosa smirks at her, like she's heard everything she's been thinking, and even Gina has a fond twinkle in her eye.  
  
_CON: Crap, she's been talking out loud!_  
  
Amy blows out a frustrated breath.  
  
"Look," Amy says, squaring her shoulders authoritatively in a move she learned at her _'Take Charge Of Your Posture, Take Charge Of Her Life'_ seminar. "I like you. A lot. I thought we already had an understanding. _If_ we are going to continue, er, whatever we are doing, I want to know how you feel. What _you_ want out of this."  
  
Rosa looks like she's swallowed something sour, but nods slowly, opening her mouth to answer.  
  
Gina beats her to the punch.  
  
"If you'll allow me? Amy, dear Rosa thinks you're hot, and smell nice, and are fun to kiss. Yes?" She looks at Rosa expectantly, smirking when the detective nods.  
  
"Oh. Well, uh good. Me too?"  
  
Gina holds up a finger, sucking her teeth in annoyance.  
  
"I didn't say I was finished."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I-"  
  
Now Gina is holding up two fingers and glaring.  
  
"That's two, Detective Motormouth," she says, voice flat.  
  
Amy quickly stops her babbling before it gets started, absolutely sure she doesn't want to know what happens if a third finger rises.  
  
"And _you_ , Officer Never Quiet, think Rosa is strong, intelligent, and has great hair. Yes?" Amy chews on her lip. "You may speak."  
  
"Yes!" Amy squeaks, but knows better than to elaborate right now. She's more interested to understanding the situation, to make _informed_ analysis.  
  
Gina nods, again in almost approval.  
  
"She wants to continue your arrangement as long as you are comfortable. And, you have my blessing. I expect to be kept appraised of your status - I will _not_ be out scooped by a Boyle - and that group dates not include movies made before Beyoncé was born, learning, or food with less than $$$$ on Yelp." With a grin Gina prances over to stand between them and takes a selfie, then wanders away tapping at her phone and mumbling to herself, '#girlfriends #bk99babes #threelationship.'  
  
"Is she..." Amy whispers, horrified.  
  
Rosa chuckles, shoving her shoulder gently. "Yes. But don't worry - I had Garcia in I.T. rig it so that whenever she tags me in social media, it wipes her profile."  
  
Amy nods, lips pursed, evey impressed, but still a little put off.  
  
"Listen, you don't have to date Gina. She is just trying to figure out a way to eat at Gordon Ramsay's new place without paying."  
  
"Oh, uh yeah, of course. I knew that." Amy does, she totally does.  
  
"Do you... are you still cool with what we are doing?"  
  
Amy wants to rattle off an immediate ' _yes!_ ,' because she is eager to please, and because she really, _really_ likes Rosa, but she stops herself. Pauses to take internal inventory of her feelings a la her latest online MasterClass, _'Truth & Leadership: How To Be The Most Effective You.' _  
  
"What _are_ we doing?"  
  
Something happens to Rosa's face. It's subtle, just around the mouth and eyes, in the flare of her nose, but to Amy it is startling. She looks... a little unsure, a little bit like she is worried and sad.  
  
"I don't know. I guess, working our way up to making out at home?"  
  
"Is... is _that_ all this is to you? Making out? Maybe more physical stuff?"  
  
Rosa snorts as if that is the dumbest thing she's ever heard.  
  
"Uh _no_ . If I just wanted sex or whatever, I'd fly to Canada for the weekend."  
  
Amy rocks her head back with a little 'oh' and 'well then why?' but Rosa just rolls her eyes and waves a hand.  
  
"Different speeds for different partners, Santiago, duh. If we end up boning that is good, but I don’t just like you because you’re hot. I dig you as a person."  
  
"Oh." Again, Amy is surprised. She smiles a slow, delighted smile. "Oh."  
  
The corner of Rosa's mouth turn ever so slightly upward.  
  
"Yeah. Oh."

Again something happens to Rosa's face. Something at her mouth, and her eyes (which are trained on her own shoes, oddly enough), and her ears (the tips of which turn a dark red).  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Amy asks, wiping at her cheeks.  
  
"No." The other woman takes a deep breath. "Like I said, I like you. I don't have a plan or anything, I just... I think this is... nice."  
  
Amy nods, eyebrows drawn up in an expression of earnest agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I, this _is_ nice."  
  
"I figured, we would see where it goes without pressure."  
  
Amy wants nothing more than to sit Rosa down and list out all the pros and cons of their situation, to map out a five year plan and figure out every detail of their possible relationship, but she _knows_ that isn't Rosa. She knows there is no surer way to overwhelm her (for as badass as Diaz is, she has her flaws and quirks and shutting down in the face of too much emotion too quickly is one of them).  
  
Amy won't break herself to fit into a relationship, but, she can compromise.  
  
Straightening her clothes, knowing they have limited time now, Amy nods.  
  
"Okay. How about this - we see each other outside of work this week, for dinner or a show, and... see where it goes? Maybe Saturday?"  
  
Rosa looks a little uneasy, but nods slowly anyway.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Amy smiles big, showing all her teeth. "Cool."

They have to get back, Amy knows this.

She pulls Rosa to her for one last kiss. Sighing happily as they pull apart.

Rosa’s cheeks are pink, though Amy knows she’d rather kill all witnesses than admit she is blushing.

They freshen up side by side, meeting each other’s eyes in the mirror, and Amy can’t help the radiant smile on her face.

“See you Saturday.”

Rosa snorts and rolls her eyes.

“See you in five minutes, weirdo,” she teases, bumping Amy’s shoulder and walking out of the room.

When she walks back into the squadroom, Amy has to avoid looking at Rosa’s desk for fear of crumbling into excited squeaks.

 

Their date goes well, and they plan another.

Amy makes sure to bring Gina a small box of expensive chocolates - a thank you for making them talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whether or not this ended up as a poly fic, so I left it open ended. Make your own call!


End file.
